Hollywood Spies Society
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: -On Hiatus- AU partial alternate universe this story is set in the world of spies. Join Sonny and Chad along with Tawni, Nico, and Grady, through this action packed story of drama, love, and SPIES
1. Hollywood Spies Society Trailer

Hollywood is not what it seems. Sure there are a lot of stars and famous rich people. But Hollywood is much more than that. Why, beneath your nose is a secret spy society. Hollywood Spies Society or HSS as they call it is full of famous people who are actually spies. Yes, maybe Brad Pitt could even be one! Nah, he's too cool to be a spy. But who knows? HSS's director is strict and his daughter happens to be the only thing that he lets his guard down for. Let's do a little character introduction shall we?

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: HSS's newest spy recruit. Sarcastic, annoying, and doesn't really give a shit about anyone but himself. Is a terrible spy but falls in love with the director's daughter through his training.

**Allison "Sonny" Monroe**: The Director's daughter. She's in charge of Chad's training and an excellent spy. Can be a bitch at times and takes her work VERY seriously. Falls in love with Chad during her training with him.

**Nico Harris**: Another great spy and Sonny's best guy friend. Chad's main competitor for Sonny's heart. Is an all around great guy. Best friends with Grady Mitchell.

**Grady Mitchell**: Nico's best friend, not the best spy, pretty clumsy.

**Tawni Hart**: Sonny's best friend who gives pretty good advice. She loves to look at herself in the mirror and cares a lot about her looks. Though she's a pretty good spy too.

**Director Monroe**: Sonny's father and the leader of the whole organization. He is very protective of his daughter and is against Sonny and Chad's love. Only lets his guard down for his daughter.

* * *

so what do you guys think? should i continue on?? leave a review for me please :)


	2. Just Call Me Director Monroe Chad

**Chapter 1: Just Call Me Director Monroe (Chad)**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard

* * *

**

**ok, so this is the first chapter....it'll get better, i promise :) oh yea, and in the chapter title, Chad means it's kind of his POV...but not exactly. it's hard to explain xD oh well, just enjoy!  


* * *

**"Mom do I really have to go?" Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood's bad boy heart-throb asked his mother. She rolled her eyes and pulled her blonde haired stubborn son along.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm a working spy for God's sake and I need to get to places. Besides, we can't be late! It'll give the director and his daughter a bad impression!" she snapped, her eyes worried. Chad mumbled some inaudible threats and yelped as she pulled him along. The two pulled up at a luxurious looking building.

"Seriously? Were you joking this whole time? This is just an ordinary building!" Chad angrily exclaimed, as he shook his head in frustration. His silky blonde hair flew all over the place and he hurriedly tried to fix it. Carmen, Chad's mom, ignored this and pulled him along earning a frustrated wail.

"Oh contraire, my little Chad." she whispered while heading towards the door.

"Good day Madam," the doorman greeted, taking his hat off and bowing. Chad's mom smiled at the doorman.

"Yes, wonderful weather we're having, isn't it?" she waved and went inside to the building's secretary.

"Good morning ma'am." she greeted.

"Good morning. I'd like to go to see the finest jewelry," she inquired.

"Password?" she asked.

"Director M" she answered in a whisper, in fear of someone hearing.

"All right Agent 363, head on right upstairs. That boy with you?" the woman asked, placing a penetrating glance at him.

"Yup, I'll see you at work Wendy," Carmen bade adieu and left, Chad trailing behind. "_That_, is how you actually get into the building. You have to say that each time, and the people will warn you if the password changes." she turned and then pressed her hand to a little black box with a green screen. It beeped and then she bent down and then put her eye to it. It beeped and then opened.

"Mom, what is this?" Chad asked, looking around nervously.

"This, is the spy gathering. People just hang around here and drink coffee and stuff. Now, through those metal doors is the headquarters. Director M will be waiting for you. Good luck, sweetie," she kissed his forehead and then went to go talk to some people.

_Geez, thanks mom, thanks for abandoning me and the most critical time...are there any hot spies here? They'll all fall for THE Chad Dylan Cooper_. Chad let his mind wander as he knocked on the metal doors. It opened all by itself. _Ok...that's not creepy at all_

"So you are Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper?" a deep raspy voice questioned. Chad stood up straight, having a good feeling this guy was Mr. Condor.

"Yes sir," he said. The raspy voice laughed and turned around. It turned out to _not_ be Mr. Condor but a muscular man with a suit that looked like it was on the verge of ripping. He had familiar brunette hair and sunglasses on.

"I see you already have some discipline..." he observed. Chad tried his hardest not to retaliate. Who was the this man to tell him what to do? "So, do you know why you're here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. My mom, er, Agent 363 said I was here to become a spy. Isn't that right?" Chad questioned, the nervousness taking over him already. _Ha, wait till Sonny gets a load of this! I'm a spy, and she's just cute, funny Sonny_.

"Correct. Now, follow me. I'll show you around." Director M stood up and started to walk out. Chad had to run to catch up.

"Now, this is the lounge where all the spies, er how is it you children say it these days, _hang out_. Drink coffee, socialize, but no one is allowed here before training. Now onto training," he continued moving extremely fast. Chad was running all over the place. They entered a room where there were axes that swung like pendulums, and hurdles all over the place. Some people were yelling and running for their lives and others were skillfully and nimbly running through the course.

"You will train here every morning. As you can see, only a handful of people can successfully run through the course without tripping or failing. My daughter is one of them" He said proudly. Chad had stopped listening after the word "tripping".

They went through all the rest which included the master file room, the computer room, the super computer room, and much, much, more. Finally they were finished.

"All right Mr. Cooper. Any questions before we go to the super computer room and get your agent name?" Chad was taking a sip of his water.

"Well, Director M, I know that's your name, but what does the 'M' stand for?" he asked, still drinking water.

"Director Monroe, Mr. Cooper," he replied and Chad nearly choked on his water. _Monroe_ _is Sonny's last name...well, she probably doesn't even work here so I'll be fine._ "Any other questions?" he asked.

"Yes, how are agent names chosen? Like is it random? I'm sorry, I know it's off topic..." Chad trailed off, his mind buzzing with questions.

"Ah, excellent question. But we'll come to that after you get your name. Alright right then, follow me," Director Monroe ordered and Chad followed him to the Super Computer Room. Chad was the only one who went into the room while the Director stayed outside. Ronnie, agent 213, was working on it. She was an extremely attractive woman, about Chad's age, and was the main computer worker of the agency.

"Hello Mr. Cooper. Are you ready to get your agent name?" she asked, batting her lashes attractively and biting her lip. Chad smiled back weakly and nodded.

"Can we hurry this up? My girlfriend is waiting for me," he asked cockily. _Pff, I don't have a girlfriend..._ Ronnie blushed heavily and shook her head.

"O-of course Mr. Cooper," she stammered and looked down.

"_Please enter your full name_" the computer said. Ronnie looked at Chad expectantly.

"Oh, right. Chad Dylan Cooper." he replied and she quickly and skillfully typed it into the computer. It booped and beeped and finally the computer spoke again.

"_Your agent name is now Agent 343_." the computer said. Chad nodded.

"So, Agent 213, how are the names chosen? Director Mo-mo-M said that you would tell me." he said still stumbling on the name.

"Oh, right. Well, each letter of the alphabet is assigned a letter. For example, my name is Veronica Miller (yes, stole it from the Last Song). V, the first initial of my first name, is number 21 and M, the first initial of my last name, is 13. Since we can't have 4 digit names the computer melded mine together. Chad smiled.

"Thanks Agent 213. I'll see you later, I guess,"

"Sure Agent 343, maybe later." Ronnie replied. Chad stepped outside and almost bumped into Director M.

"Got your name Mr. Cooper?" he asked. Chad nodded.

"Yes, sir. Agent 343 is the name the Super Computer gave me." Director M nodded approvingly.

"Excellent. Training starts at oh six hundred hours (0600)." he replied and walked away. It took a minute for Chad to realize that he meant 6 am.

"WHAT?! 6 IN THE MORNING?!"

* * *

**ok, phew...that took most of the morning to write....i have high hopes for this story :) 2 reviews please??**

**~THC  
**


End file.
